


Octopuses

by deantheangel



Series: Hamilton Shorts [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Teacher AU, i'm really proud of my distinctive times, its an honest mistake, they work at an elementary school, why does alex have his movies? i dunno really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deantheangel/pseuds/deantheangel
Summary: It was a crazy day at Mount Vernon Elementary.





	

It was a crazy day at Mount Vernon Elementary. Halloween was coming up, and Alexander’s kids had definitely caught on the the excitement. 

One of the only things he knew could distract them was Finding Dory. He had stolen the dvd from Jefferson’s room, and his kids were in absolute love with it. They had drawings up on a corkboard of their favorite characters, mostly made up of Nemo’s and Hank’s. 

So of course, because he always went overboard, he decided to buy 3 Hank toys. 

What he didn't check was how big they were. 

Now, he's stuck at school after most everyone else with some octopi that he can't even get through the doors. He had tipped one of the octopi over to see if he could get the head through, when Jefferson rounded the corner. 

Immediately, Jefferson put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. “Uh, Hamilton? How the crap do you plan to get these inside?” 

He could feel his face grow red as he struggled to respond. “Well, I hadn't really, uh, expected them to be this big.” Jefferson raised an eyebrow. 

“How did you manage to order three octopuses-”

“Octopi.”

“-without knowing they were taller than the front entrance? And why on Earth didn't you have them delivered to the maintenance entrance?” he continued as if he never heard Alex correct him. 

“Oh, yeah! The maintenance entrance!! Thanks, Jefferson.” Alex went to pick up one of the octopi, only to have Jefferson stop him. 

“Woah, do you seriously think you can carry these all over to maintenance? By the time you get there, the kids will be arriving for class.”

Alex scoffed. “How else am I going to get them over there? I mean, if I had a truck, I'd be set. Do you know of anyone who has a truck?” 

He was surprised when Jefferson scratched his neck and shuffled his feet. “I mean, I have a truck, but I'm leaving so. Have fun, Hamilton.”

“Wait, Jefferson!” He turned back a bit. “You have a truck? You're more country than I thought!”

He rolled his eyes. “It was a gift from my sister, shove off,” he yelled behind him as he walked to his truck. 

“Okay, okay, Jefferson!” He didn't turn this time, so Alex ran over. “Jefferson!! Oh my gosh, Thomas!” He stopped and turned around. “May I please use your truck?”

“Hold up, did you call me Thomas?” 

Alex gave him a strange look. “Uh… yeah? That is your name right? I know it starts with a T. Terrance? Tyler?” 

Thomas just stared back at him. “No, no, it's Thomas.”

“Okay then. I don't see the problem?” When he didn't respond, Alex shook his head and kept going. “Can I use your truck to get these stupid toys to my classroom?” Instantly, Jefferson was back to normal. 

“But I want to leave.”

“You can borrow my car, no big deal.”

He scoffed. “Like I'm going to leave my car with you. Not a chance.” 

“Well then, why even mention-”

“If you're going to be using my truck, I'm driving.” He started walking back to where the giant stuffed toys were. “Now, how the heck are we going to get these into the bed?”

Alex stared at him for a minute before catching up. “I guess we can take them one at a time, with me with them in the bed to make sure they stay down.” 

He looked at Jefferson to make sure that was the right thing to do, only to be faced with him smirking and trying not to laugh. “Kinky, Hamilton.”

When Alex got it, he just gasped before laughing as well. “Har-dee-har, you got me. Now seriously, is that a good plan?”

And so they got to work. Once all of them were at the maintenance entrance, a garage door by the auditorium stage that led into a workshop, all they had to do was drag them in and through the school to Alex’s room. 

Once at his room, they were faced with another problem. 

“Hamilton, how the crap are we going to get these in your classroom? Where are they even going to go? What about your desks?” Jefferson asked without looking in the classroom. 

Alex smiled. “You see, I do not have a conventional classroom. Take a look, TJeffs!” Jefferson glared at him. “No nicknames?”

Sighing, he walked into the classroom, surprised by Hamilton’s chosen set up. There were beanbags in the shape of different animals on an orange oval rug, and a few cloth-covered stools spread around the room. Each beanbag had a lap desk on it, probably to replace the need for actual desks. 

“Now, help me move the beanbags of the rug, but make sure all the lap desks stay with their beanbags.” After they moved all the beanbags off, Alex looked at Thomas with a grin. “So?”

“So what?”

“What do you think?!”

He looked around the room. There were maybe 3 tables, one being Hamilton’s desk and the other two most likely for arts and crafts. There’s a shelf for movies, multiple shelves with kids books, and bulletin boards on 3 of the walls. The whiteboard had the date, the weather, a few drawings of characters from Finding Dory (all of them had Do Not Erase signs), and space for the projector. All in all, much cooler than Thomas’ room. 

“It's alright.” He was looking around when he saw that some of the movies said his name in his handwriting. “Did you steal my movies?” 

Alex felt his face get hot. “Moving forward, moving forward… okay how about I stay in here and you push the octopi through the door one at a time?” 

He rolled his eyes and walked out to get one. “Stupid movie stealing kindergarten teacher with his stupid octopuses keeping me from going home at freakin,” he checked his watch, “5:25 in the afternoon…” 

Alex quickly hid all the movies he had taken before going to the door. “Ready?” 

That was how they worked for the next hour, trying to fit giant stuffed animals through a small doorway. They found out that it was easier if they started with the legs, then shoved the head in last. 

Finally, at 6:37, they stood with the stuffed animals on the rug in front of them and the beanbags spread around them. Thomas was very proud to have helped Hamilton with his stupidity. “There, three octopuses in an orange oval.”

Alex shook his head. “...It’s octopi. You've been saying octopuses all day, but it's octopi.” 

He laughed. “In any case, I help with your problem,” he walked over to Alex’s desk and picked up the nameplate, “Alexander Hamilton.”

A shiver made its way down Alex’s spine when Thomas said his name, but he ignored it. “Did you seriously not know my first name before now?” All he got in response was a shrug. “Well, okay then. Now, can you leave so I can leave?”

Jefferson scratched the back of his neck. “You know, I think you should have my number. Just in case there are more octopuses- excuse me, octopi- waiting for you when you get home.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Seems unlikely,” he shot back, but he handed over his phone. When he got it back, there was a new contact under the name ‘TJeffs.’ 

“Goodbye, Alexander.”

He grinned, looking down at his phone. “Bye Thomas.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my writing tumblr, which i barely use anymore whoops. still, you can check it out. @baguettewithham


End file.
